Mabbon
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ela, em sua gravidez, se preparava para ser Mãe e Mulher. Ele, se preparava pra partir. Ficlet escrita para o Challenge de Ficlets Romanticas do 3v.


Mabbon

O tremor que percorria seu corpo não era de frio, embora o vento estivesse gelado naquela altura do ano. Era medo, e solidão, coisa que ela tinha esperado que jamais voltasse a sentir. Suas mãos não tinham mais segurança, e seu cabelo negro voava livre, enquanto os feixes de trigo encostavam em seu rosto. Não sentia o incômodo que isso costumava causar, tamanha era sua dor.

Não importava o que dissesse, Tom iria embora. Ela tivera esperanças, quando uma lua inteira se passara sem que seu ciclo viesse, enquanto toda comida se recusara a permanecer em seu estômago. Ela poderia não ser brilhante, mas certamente não era tola e reconhecia os sintomas. Achara que, então, seria seguro jogar fora toda a poção, e contar a ele o que lhe esperava.

Mas estivera errada. Ao despertar do encantamento, fora tomado pela fúria e pelo horror da situação. Gritara até perder toda voz, e jogara coisas pela casa, que ela tentava, em vão, consertar com a varinha, mas o terror provocado pela ameaça na voz que ela tanto amava voltara a incapacitar sua mágica. Por fim, ele declarou que iria partir, e, como em resposta ao seu desespero, seu corpo tinha acordado, seu sangue tinha aflorado, e com o descontrole da loucura, ele caíra no chão desacordado.

Então Mérope saíra correndo, soluçando, embrenhando- se pelos campos de trigo que exibiam a última colheita daquele ano. As lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto e se perguntava aonde havia falhado como esposa. Tinha cuidado de sua roupa, de sua casa, tinha sido fértil e lhe providenciado um herdeiro. Não lhe ocorreu que uma mulher precisava ser mais do que isso. Jamais tinha sido mais do que isso na casa de seu pai. Ninguém tinha lhe ensinado.

Sua mãe não tinha vivido tempo o suficiente sequer para vê-la deixar de ser criança e transformar-se em donzela. Para seu pai, sempre fora um estorvo, pouco mais que uma empregada doméstica. Seu único valor tinha sido uma possível aliança que lhes restaurasse um pouco do luxo e da elegância que tinham marcado os Peverell, e tinham sido destruídos pelos Gaunt. Mas depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, nem para isso serviria. Uma mulher abandonada era uma mulher sem honra. E, com pouco mais de vinte anos, Mérope via cair sobre si o peso de uma anciã.

Revisou passo a passo seu plano, procurando uma falha. Ela tinha colhido os ingredientes exatos para preparar a _Amortentia_, todos os vinte e um, e deixado-a cozinhar à luz da lua cheia. Tinha adicionado suas lembranças amorosas, e tinha colocado uma mecha de seus cabelos. Tinha deixado repousar durante seu período menstrual, até porque seria um desperdício usar a poção naquele momento. Procurando nas antigas anotações da família, também tinha descoberto qual seria a época mais propícia para usá-la. Obedientemente, Mérope tinha esperado até que a lua começasse a encher novamente, e o verão começar a dar seus sinais. Usou sua intuição e sua magia para perceber quando os animais começavam a se acasalar, e então, lançando um feitiço para que a poção parecesse água, ofereceu-o a Tom.

Na mesma noite, enquanto o ar ao seu redor parecia pesado, o homem aparecera em sua porta, e a pegara nos braços com paixão. Ele a beijara, a acariciara, e a tomara como esposa da forma mais antiga de todas. E mesmo quando, na manhã seguinte, o pai dele tinha se recusado a aceitar aquilo, ele tinha se mantido ao lado dela. Desde então, tinha se comportado no modelo de esposa, sem deixar que faltasse nada em sua mesa ou sua cama. Perguntava-se, sem entender, porque tinha dado errado.

Mérope não entendia que o erro maior era ter desrespeitado o livre-arbítrio a que todo ser humano tem direito. Ela não conseguia entender que as escolhas deveriam ser feitas de forma plenamente consciente, sem subterfúgios, sem fantasias, sem mentiras e enganações. A mulher não conseguia compreender que nada é mais valioso para o verdadeiro amor do que a honestidade e a cumplicidade. Ninguém tinha ensinado essas coisas a ela. Ninguém jamais tinha lhe mostrado o que era amor – e ela vivia na ilusão de que sua obsessão era amor verdadeiro.

Nada poderia impedi-lo de partir, a menos que ela voltasse a enganá-lo. Ele certamente se sentiria de forma diferente quando sua barriga tivesse crescido mais, quando estivesse prestes a dar à luz o filho deles. Daria-lhe um herdeiro, pensou com força, e aquilo seria seu pedido de perdão por tudo. Imaginava que ele fosse amar o menino, e, nesse caso, tinha esperanças que uma parte da afeição fosse passada para ela. Nenhum homem seria cruel a ponto de abandonar a mulher que lhe dera seu primogênito.

Resignada com sua falta de sorte, ela caminhou de volta ao apartamento, agora mais calma. Mantinha sua respiração sob controle, e, ao entrar, viu que Tom, ainda tonto da pancada no chão, estava arrumando suas coisas. Ele a olhou com desprezo quando entrou, mas ela não se deixou atingir. Ergueu a voz, em um tom de comando frio:

- Pare.

Ele ficou paralisado, olhando nos olhos da mulher que detestava. Ela sorriu, suas feições feias se contorcendo, e estendeu um copo cheio de poção.

- Beba – disse no mesmo tom, e ele não ousou discutir.

Nem que ele quisesse, poderia ter resistido. Além do medo que sentia da bruxa, havia algo mais naquela voz. Como se fosse a ordem de um general. Ele não entendia que o que ela usava era uma forma rudimentar de um feitiço que o obrigava a seguir sua vontade.

O que Tom viu foi sua garganta seca, precisando de líquido desesperadamente, e quando abaixou os copos e abriu os olhos, o que viu foi a mulher à sua frente crescer e se transformar, como se um véu de beleza se criasse em seu rosto. Uma fascinação sem igual surgiu dentro dele, enquanto se inclinava na direção dela, tentando encostá-la ao menos com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Mérope... – ele balbuciava sem coerência. – Por favor, Mérope... Perdão, perdão... Minha mulher... Minha deusa...

Mas a amargura pelo amor falso já tinha se entranhado em seu coração, alimentando a raiva no lugar da adoração obsessiva. Um véu negro caía sobre seus olhos, fazendo-a ver Tom como um homem ridículo e fraco, incapaz de viver sozinho.

- Eu fui sua mulher, Tom Riddle. Eu fui sua mulher, eu te amei, eu te quis e cuidei de você. Mas eu também trarei a sua morte.

Os olhos embaçados de adoração do homem não pareceram registrar a ameaça. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela o empurrou para longe, sendo sua vez de o olhar com desprezo. Ele não tinha honra, ou força própria. Ele era uma marionete em suas mãos, e nas mãos de quem soubesse puxar as cordas certas. Mérope o odiou, e odiou as escolhas que tinha feito. Ela odiou a criança em seu ventre. Ele continuava a olhá-la como um cachorrinho pedindo abrigo e ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso era cruel – como o sorriso que seu filho viria a dar no futuro – e puxou a mão dele, encostando em sua barriga.

- Esse – ela falou, com ódio, – é o começo do seu fim.

Talvez, se Mérope desconfiava o quanto estava certa, ela não tivesse ousado dizer aquelas palavras. Naquele momento, ela sentia raiva, e ainda naquela disposição jogara fora a poção e o mandara embora de sua casa, retendo todo dinheiro que conseguiu. Só muito mais tarde ela veio a se arrepender, porque mesmo aquele esboço de amor, mesmo aquela devoção forçada, seriam melhores do que o tormento de viver sozinha gerando uma vida. Conforme sua barriga crescia, e seus hormônios a traíam, porque ela desejava ter o marido de volta perto de si, mas o orgulho era mais forte que tudo.

Apenas quando lutava para trazer o filho ao mundo ela conseguiu perdoá-lo, e até mesmo nomeara seu filho segundo o nome do pai. Mas já era tarde. Ela já tinha atraído para Tom uma sombra que não tinha poderes para retirar. Desenvolvendo-se desde o útero envolto em tanto ódio e ressentimento, o filho de Tom era a arma perfeita. Talvez, se ela visse no quê aquela criança mais tarde se transformou, ela se arrependesse.

Tudo o que Tom Riddle via quando o jovem desconhecido apareceu em sua casa e assassinou seus pais, antes de torturá-lo, eram os traços da mãe que o rapaz tinha bem escondidos. Tom soube então que a palavra da mulher se cumprira, e Mérope tinha sido o início de seu fim. Tentou se lembrar de como ela tinha parecido com uma mulher bela para ele sob o encanto da poção, mas tudo que viu foi Mérope, em trajes e véus negros, abrindo os braços para ele como a face da morte a lhe sorrir.


End file.
